Forever&Always
by Reject Temptation
Summary: After a whole summer of fun, its time for Bella and Edward to leave summer camp and go back to school. But everything happens for a reason...right? teeny tiny lemon.


**alright How was your Halloween? :D...i should do a Halloween one-short -.-'' mmmm...**

**Alright this is a one shot UNLESS! u lot like it that much.**

**Started: Wednesday November 2010 3/11/10 5:59pm**

**Song: Owl City - Vanilla Twilight**

**POV: Edward**I smiled though my tears as i stared at the beauty below me.

* * *

The sky had turned a deep velvet blue with points of twinkling stars. The only given light was provided from the moon.

I looked over the girls shoulder setting my eyes on the aqua lake fireflies danced around us as we stood on the wooden planks over looking the lake.

Heavy leafed Willow trees surrounded us, a small scuffle alerted us of the nature that was hidden among this place.

A badger...definitely.

I averted my eyes back to the deep, soulful brown ones that stared back with so much love it hurt.

Tears travel down her cheeks and the moon shone onto her face telling me what a angel had landed with me.

"Oh Bella" I coughed my voice thick. "I'm going to miss you so much, i love you...you know that right"

She nodded her head and went to rub away her tears, quickly beating her to it i ran my thumb along the silk like skin of her cheeks.

They turned apple red and i smiled, remembering how brighter they go when we made love.

She sniffed loudly, my heart ached.

"I-I love you Edward, W-we can see ea-each other maybe?"

"Bella I wish...dream...like you how much i would like but you are travelling back to England tonight. And I'm going back to Chicago".I leaned forward pressing my forehead to hers.

Her nose pressed lightly on mine as we mumbled the words at the same time.

"I love you"

"Forever and Always?" she asked.

"Always and forever" I nodded

Her hand came up and rested on my neck, i pressed my lips hers.

Grabbing her hips in my hands i pulled her forward as our tongues battled.

Her other hand gribbed my hair pulling at it as i grunted in her mouth.

Quickly turned her around our feet stubbing i shoved her against a tree and hooked my hand around her knee pulling it up to my waist.

Bella's hand travled under him shirt running her fingers across my chest i moaned loudly into her mouth as my hips buckled onto her core.

She moaned my name loudly as we began rubbing our hips together for friction.

Quickly pulling away for air, Bella fumbled with my belt quickly throwing it on the floor.

I attached my lips onto the skin of her neck and began sucking and biting, wanting to leave a mark.

"Edwarddd urhh" Bella moaned above me i quickly undone her trouser buttons and her underwear ripping it from her.

She started to rub me though my underwear. "Oh shit...Bellaaa.."

Quickly grabbing my boxers i though them off me.

Not waisting time i slide into her tight wetness.

We both moaned loudly as we began rocking against each other moaning the others names.

Bella's head fell on my shoulder.

"Mine...your MINE! Bella, understand" I growled as i felt the tightening in my stomach.

"Mmmm, Yours Edward, all yours..urhh Edwarrdddd!"

"Come with me Bella" i panted.

That night we came together 3 times knowing she was leaving Camp Sump in the morning.

-nextDAY

I forced a smile at my Mom as she hugged me tightly, she smelled of honey and comfort..and just Mom.

Dad threw my suitcase into the back of the Volvo.

"How was your summer hun?" Mom asked smiling brightly as she tried to tame my hair"

I shrugged "It was fun...i guess"

Getting into the Volvo i couldn't wait to just sleep, tears formed in my eyes as we drove past Bella's cabin.

I mean i didn't even let her trade numbers.

I shacked my hair and mumbled "I'm such a fucker" under my breath.

"Honey wake up, its time for school hun"

Sitting up quickly i looked around and noticed i was in my bed.

Huh...how'd i get here?

After getting dressed and slug my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed some toast.

Kissing my mum on the forehead and sprinted out the door jumping into my baby...my Volvo.

Turning on the radio the car zoomed down the street leaving paths of dust.

A gentle tune flowed from the radio...our song.

Smiling i began to sing along.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here"_

Images of Bella running around the lake her hair flowing freely behind her, as i chased her along grinning.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly"_

The day Bella entered the camp her eyes shinning with excitement as her gaze met mine. Destiny.

_"I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone"_

My jealously as the camp counselors came onto her, but even when they spoke her eyes stayed connected to mine.

_"I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone"_

When she slipped at the pool and fell right into my arms, leaving me breathless.

_"As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight"_

Her first tears as she told me about how she missed her little sister, hoping she was fine without her.

My voice grew louder as i tried to hit the next verse.

_"When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear,_

_Oh darling I wish you were here"_

A tear trailed down my cheek as the song ended when i pulled into the car park.

Rubbing my eyes hard i climbed out of my car and walked towards the school, getting pats on the back from my team mates asking about my summer.

Ignored them and wand-ed down the deary halls pushing open the door and throwing myself in my chair.

"Glad you could join us Mr Cullen."

I shrugged and just stared at the wall.

Halfway though the lesson there was a knock on the door as nearly every student starred at the person coming in.

"Mr Whicker, I'm Bella Swan me and my family just moved here"

"Ah, Bella yes. Please come in"

Staring my mouth opened...BELLA?

She grinned at me and mouthed. "Forever and Always, yours Edward all yours"

Smiling brightly i mouthed back " Always and Forever, mine all mine Bella."

Forever&Always Always&Forever******_Watcha think, like it hate it D:_**

* * *

**_If u didn't guess they was at summer camp 0.0_**

**_Do the math_**

**_Lets go sparkle_**

**_Geeky. (Paije/Paige)_**


End file.
